The Couslands
by borismortys
Summary: Living in Gwaren Anora was never able to receive a proper education on court politics and etiquette. Now she finds herself on a trip to Highever to learn from the most powerful woman in the country and her family. The story take place through several years before the blight.


**Hello and thank you for reading my story. This is my first time trying to delve into the Dragon Age universe, this chapter take place 15 years before the blight so it's more of a introductory chapter for Anora to meet the Couslands. As always Dragon age belongs to Bioware and i own nothing except my warden and oc characters. **

The Couslands

The warm spring morning light shun through the wooden cracks of the old carriage's roof, warming Anora's skin. She wanted to run to the only window in the carriage and look in wonder at the beautiful green northern fields that beckoned her. Instead she stayed in her seat while her maids continued to brutalize her hair.

Anora's mood soured as she began to miss her Nan. As a way to reprimand herself, she bit her lower lip in anger. Reminding herself that she was not a child anymore._ You're a woman start acting like it!_ She mentally chastised herself for missing her Nan. But as much as she hated to admit it the truth was that she indeed missed her. Old Helga, her Nan. Had raised her and made sure she would be brought up properly as a lady as best she could, since Anora's mother had died years ago.

Unfortunately Helga was getting too old for the trips and had to stay behind in Gwaren. Now Anora found herself at the mercy of her new maids: both were daughters of some power hungry Bann who was seeking a place in her father's good graces. Anora made little to no effort to try to learn and remember their names; one was fat and sported dark hair while the other one was skinny and had yellow hair and they were older than Anora and spent most of their time gossiping about court and talking about Orlesian gowns which usually made Anora want to push them both out of the carriage and abandon them there; alone, stranded in the Imperial Highway.

But Anora had little to no choice on the matter. Her father had told her that one wasn't supposed to ask lesser noble houses for maids and instead just receive them and be thankful for them. She asked her father if he was certain that he had all his facts right but he just shrugged and walked away.

She frowned as her blue eyes focused on the distant window by the door and she hoped her maids would be done soon. As if they were reading her mind with blood magic: Anora felt a sharp pain in her scalp, causing Anora to turn towards the dark haired one and gave her an icy glare. Which according the members of her household staff; was known as the Mac Tir glare.

"I'm so sorry milady!" squeaked the girl as she gasped and looked at Anora, her eyes full of terror. While the other girl kept working without even flinching.

"Fool! Just… let it be done already! Yelled Anora as she turned around and tried to be calm. Fortunately the blonde girl finished her hair into her trademark pigtails and Anora decided to go to by the window and enjoy the scenery until she reached Highever.

Anora looked in wonder at the endless green before her. The grass of the north looked healthy and strong and vast. She saw very little trees though which surprised her but it was a relief, after seeing endless trees during the trip from Gwaren to Denerim, Anora had grown sick of trees. The road had also taken their toll on her and she felt exhausted. The last inn before they reached Highever had been filthy, full of shady people; her father had paid three sovereigns for the cleanest room they had, next her father decided to have his squire share a room with Anora and his maids; a scrawny girl of Anora's age named Cauthrien.

She hardly slept that night due to her fear that if she would close her eyes she would be attacked by bugs and rats hidden in the shadows, her maids were soundly sleeping while Cauthrien was sharpening her sword in the darkness. That terrified her and stayed awake most of the night, until at some point she fell sleep. The next morning she was woken up by Cauthrien who told her to get ready because they were leaving at once.

Anora knew that they were getting close to Highever when she started feeling the aroma of the ocean, and the morning fog began to dissipate, her next clue came as she looked down at the old Tevinter roads and noticed that they had been repaired and some rocks replaced. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a mounted figure coming towards her; her father Loghain Mac Tir wearing Veridium dragon scale armor. The color of his armor was of a very dark green which gave the illusion of being black at night. His face frozen into an eternal frown, which made Anora wonder, just what his courtship of Anora's mother had been like.

_Perhaps he was happier then?_ She asked herself. He galloped towards her and Anora braced herself for another lecture.

"Anora" said Loghain as he looked at her, his piercing blue eyes focused on her and he spoke.

"Your hair… my child"

"I'm not a child father. This is my fifteenth summer, I'm a woman now" replied Anora.

"And yet you insist to wear your hair like that"

"Mother loved my hair like this" said Anora feeling a hint of resentment.

"I know…" said Loghain. Anora's eyes widened as she saw emotion on her father and immediately regretted saying it.

"Father I'm… I didn't mean…" stammered Anora feeling slightly guilty for having mentioned her mother.

"It's alright, but we need to solve this hair situation… I can't have you wear your hair like that in front of the Couslands" said Loghain as he pointed towards what looked to be a small city in the distance.

Anora felt a rush of excitement as she finally was able to put an image to Highever.

Loghain looked at her, his eyes; beaming with approval while the rest of his face remained unchanged.

"I need you to make a good impression on the Couslands, Anora" said Loghain. Anora looked at him confused and asked "why father?"

"Because aside from Maric. The Couslands are the most powerful family in Ferelden. If they really wanted to, they could challenge Maric for the throne" answered her father.

"But… that would mean war… father" replied Anora feeling her stomach turning somehow reacting to those words making her feel nervous.

"Yes Anora. But fortunately the Couslands at least since the time of Calenhad have been firm supporters of the realm and its king, but what concerns me about them is that they still harbor famous Orlesians in Highever"

"Like who father?" asked Anora.

"Sandro the leaf minstrel, he is said to be a very famous musician and he even played for Meghren a couple of times."

Despite her young age Anora knew everything about the Fereldan rebellion, it was one of her favorite stories and had read a book on it and had asked her father and Maric about it. Anora was not surprised to see the fury on her father's eyes as he mentioned the usurper. She understood her father's anger but sometimes it sounded like some sort of witch hunt. Loghain looked at Anora and noticed her distress and dropped the subject.

"Nevertheless I hear that they have a small but growing Orlesian population, mostly elves looking for work but nonetheless I look forward to asking Bryce about it" said Loghain as he noticed Highever was getting closer as they spoke.

"Can I ride with you father?" asked Anora hoping to get away from her maids, she also wanted a better view of Highever "I've heard so many tales about this city."

Loghain shook his head and replied "no Anora. I've told you I want you to make a good impression. The Couslands are an honorable family and won't mind you riding a horse in the streets, but the rest of the Fereldan nobility will" "To them we are still farmers child. That's why we're here Anora. I want you to make a good impression to The Couslands, but mostly on Eleanor Cousland; she's Bryce's wife and although the man is an excellent and competent ruler, Eleanor Cousland is the one who truly rules the household."

Loghain looked at Anora with pride in his eyes and spoke "she is the most powerful woman in the country and if there is anyone who can teach you how to be a lady and a good ruler it would be her" "and one day you will be marry Cailan and be his Queen"

"But Cailan is a child that chases me around like a lost puppy looking for food" replied Anora.

"True, but he has Maric's blood and one day he will become a king of legend… or at least I hope he will" Loghain took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose . "You will be Teyrina of Gwaren regardless, but hush now child we are almost there" said Loghain as he pointed towards Highever.

Anora gasped in wonder at the northern city; she was now able to see the blue Highever banners: two green spears crossed in front of a green raindrop. She looked at the walled city; the rocks and bricks that made up the wall were extremely well maintained and sported a medium gray color that somehow had a hint of blue, making it blend perfectly with the flying banners.

The loud sound of a horn startled Anora and her father as she looked at old Ser Roderick, her father's captain of the guard and second in command raise the Gwarren banner at the gates of the city. Almost instantly she spotted a young and lanky soldier wearing a blue chainmail uniform yelled something to Roderick and the old fish nodded.

The Huge ebony doors opened slowly unleashing the city's sounds as if they were trapped under a spell. The carriage entered the city and Anora gazed in wonder: she saw stone masons working on the city's wall, Anora saw row after row of houses some made from logs and mud to stone houses, what caught her eye was a row of very expensive houses, they had very bright colors with fancy decorations and symbols.

"The Orlesian Quarter" said Loghain his voice low and hostile. Anora looked at her father; his hatred of the Orlesians had gotten him in trouble before in Denerim now she was dreading another episode. Her eyes wandered around the city at the distance she could see a big castle at the distance. Thinking quickly Anora called her father and pointed towards her pigtails and watched her father's expression change. His composure returned and he rode back towards the main gate.

"You There!" boomed Loghain managing to catch the attention of all the guards by the gate.

The young lanky soldier looked at his comrades and saw that all his comrades were scared to talk to the Teyrin so he took it upon himself to answer.

"Where is the market square lad?" asked Loghain. The young soldier looked confused for a second but then pointed at the Orlesian part of town.

"That way, your grace but Teyrin Cousland gave me instructions to point you the way to the castle. He is waiting for you" said the young soldier.

"I don't care if he's waiting for me. I have business at the market square. Now are you going to tell me how to get there or are we destined to argue all day?" said Loghain making the young man look at him strangely.

"That way sir" said the young soldier again pointing at the Orlessian buildings.

"Is there another way? I refuse to walk through that Orlesian cesspit!" declared Loghain.

"But my lord, that's the fastest way to reach the market and the castle!" complained the soldier.

"There has to be another road I can take"

"Well… I suppose you could pass through the hamlets and pass through the alienage" explained the soldier knowing that no rich Teyrin would pass through that section, but he watched as the smallest grin he had seen on a person surface on Loghain, next Loghain ordered his entourage to follow his lead and he disappeared before anyone could say anything.

Anora frowned as she saw that her father had chosen to avoid going through the Orlesian quarter on purpose and now had chosen a different route. She would not be nervous but this was the first time she or her father had ever been in Highever and she was sure he was going to get them lost.

Anora decided to go back to her seat and wait while her father guided them through the streets after what felt like an eternity they stopped and Anora eagerly headed for the exit while her maids decided to stay in the carriage. Anora knew proper ladies had to wait for a servant to open their carriages but Anora couldn't wait and exited the carriage. Opening the door and steeping her burgundy shoes on the stone floor and adjusting her white dress she tried to take a look around the environment but a figure fast approaching caught her attention.

It was the old fish himself who walked towards her with a purpose. His fat face was red with anger and sweat poured through his hairless scalp, He was breathing heavily by the time he reached Anora. He adjusted his Veridium armor and looked at Anora.

"Maker's breath Anora! What do you think you're doing child? You're supposed to wait until I or one of the servants opens the door for you, we're not in Gwarren anymore" shouted the old fish using the most intimidating tone he could muster. This would have worked in any squire or man at arms or anyone really…but Anora knew him all too well. Ser Roderick was her father's most trusted man and had been in charge of Anora whenever her father left for Denerim. He had seen her grow up through the years and had taught her how to use a sword. She even remembered the old fish when back when he had hair, the fat old knight before her held no terrors for her.

Anora placed her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out at the old fish, his face flashed with anger for a moment but then she saw the smallest hint of an amused grin trying to escape his fat face. Anora was certain that the old fish was angry at her, but she knew it would pass. All Anora had to do to get back to his good graces was to get him some smoked venison for dinner with some mead on the side and the old fish would be flailing his arms sitting in the servants table roaring with drunken laughter.

Ser Roderick kept looking at Anora but her attention shifted towards where they were. She looked at the houses; most of them were simple wooden houses, towards the marketplace she noticed a couple of them were made of gray mud. Anora figured the houses belonged to the shopkeepers. She saw that the marketplace was packed with people almost all of them elves. The marketplace was excellently well maintained and clean. Anora felt strange seeing hardly any humans but she remained calm. To her left she spotted her father walking towards her.

"Anora we've arrived to the marketplace not let us be off quickly" said Loghain as he gently placed his right hand on her shoulder. They walked towards the market stalls. Anora spotted more elves as she got closer, her eyes locked on a small elf family that sat by a small brass fountain: a small skinny woman with dark hair along with a small boy and a skinny girl about Anora's age.

They walked towards the marketplace when her father suddenly stopped. Anora looked at him confused and asked "what is it father?" Loghain pointed towards the elves with his chin, Anora looked at them: the elves in Denerim looked different they were usually dirty and skinny, this elves were clean shaven and wore decent clothes and did not speak Fereldan.

"Orlesian elves, so the rumors are true after all, also I'm starting to think this is not the marketplace but the alienage" growled her father.

Anora just rolled her eyes at her father's amateur detective skills and in an act of defiance and to make her father forget his Orlesian quarrel, Anora undid her hair and set her long blonde hair free causing Ser Roderick and her father to look at her with shocked faces.

Unfortunately for Anora her bold act of defiance also got the attention of all the elves in the marketplace. The elves did not know who they were, all they knew is that they were hungry and in need of a job, before anyone could say anything Anora watched as a small mob descended upon them. Anora took a couple of steps back, seeing how her father tried to disperse the crowd. The elves shouted in Orlesian which only made Loghain more nervous, so nervous that he was gripping his sword that remained in its sheath like it was going to run away from him, while Ser Roderick stood in front of Anora protectively.

The elves realizing that the man did not speak Orlesian decided to get their point across however they could "eye worker!" one said while the rest of them kept shouting in broken Fereldan, Loghain kept telling them to "back off" Anora shook her head knowing that this was going to end badly, when she felt someone touching her hair she quickly turned towards the hands and tried not to scream, to her surprise she saw that it was the skinny elf girl that was with her mother when Anora entered the alienage.

"You have pretty hair" said the girl her Orlessian accent was thick but pleasant to the ears. Anora looked at her and noticed her black hair was combed into a very elegant bun in the back of her head "in Val Royeaux, I worked for lady that did hairstyles for noble ladies like you" said the girl as she reached inside her dress and pulled a dark wooden hair brush and looked at Anora.

"If you like milady I can comb your hair" said the girl. Anora looked at her with confusion, _what were the chances?_ She asked herself. Anora shyly nodded and the young girl began to brush her hair, Anora noticed how soft her strokes were. Both of her maids combined couldn't compare to this tiny elf and her skill, despite the height differences she barely felt anything. The girl gently grabbed her hair and tied it into a bun and after a couple of carefully placed pins she was done. Anora wished she had a mirror to see herself but the look from approval from Ser Roderick was enough.

Anora called her father whose face looked like it was about to explode any second but as soon as Loghain looked at Anora his anger dissipated and confusion seized in. He roared something at the elves and they dispersed in great haste, Loghain Mac Tir walked towards Anora; his pale face stuck into an angry scowl. A terrified dark haired elf followed close behind him.

"What's the meaning of this Anora?" asked her father. Anora swallowed hard and braced herself. This was going to be a long conversation knowing how paranoid her father was about anything Orlesian. Her father had his experience and his paranoia. But Anora had something much more powerful, facts. Anora knew that if she was clear, decisive and if she spoke with true conviction even the mighty Loghain Mac Tir would have to listen to her and acknowledge that she was right, after all her path was the most intelligent to take.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity the carriage was moving and Anora and her entourage were back on track and they were within sight of the Highever castle's walls. Anora was brimming with anticipation but at the same time she felt nervous and began to fidget her fingers. It was a bad habit. Both her father and Ser Roderick had tried to correct her and both failed miserably. Anora thought about her mother and felt sad _she would know_ _what to do_ she thought to herself. Anora felt her eyes start to sting and knew tears would be coming soon so Anora did her best to steel herself by taking a deep breath and looking around the carriage. Her maids seemed very quiet now or perhaps were too busy glaring at Erlina the new maid.

Anora had convinced her father to take the Orlesian elf as a maid since she had experience with nobility and she seemed to adapt very quickly to any kind of situations, Anora looked at Erlina; her green dress was very simple yet the teal in her dress seemed to match her skin perfectly as well as her well-kept black hair. Anora felt like talking so she made eye contact with Erlina and asked.

"Erlina how long have you been in Ferelden?" asked Anora. The young elf avoided eye contact and instead focused on her lap for a couple of seconds then she spoke.

"A week milady, me and my family had to leave Orlais because my father got into some trouble with a chevalier's family."

"Do you miss Orlais Erlina?" asked Anora as her curiosity began to grow.

"No… not yet milady, but my little brother cries at night because he misses his friends" replied Erlina.

Anora felt some sympathy for Erlina and her family she wondered _what it must be like to be in their position_, she gave Erlina a small smile.

"I am sure your little brother will miss you as well as your parents" said Anora and she saw a sad smile grow in Erlina's face.

"It's true milady but I am glad that by working for your father I can send money to my papa in Highever. Besides your father seems nice no?"

Anora smiled at Erlina and pondered when it would be appropriate to let her know just how paranoid her father was about Orlesians when the loud sound of a horn woke everybody out of their thoughts. Anora quickly got up and for a second almost lost her balance but she quickly regained it and she ran towards the window. She spotted the main castle gate of Highever; a massive dark oak reinforced with steel door, the wood carvings seemed to resemble the ones from the black age.

Anora began to wish she had brought her books with her when she saw the Couslands banners; a laurel wreath in a blue flag. As the carriage entered the gates the first thing Anora noticed were soldiers, they wore impeccable steel chainmail armor and helmets. Next she spotted the servants; there were some humans but most of them were elves, every single one of them well groomed and clean. They were lined up by rank and Anora saw that they were getting to the end so she ran to her seat and pretended that she had not moved at all. The carriage stopped and Anora called Erlina over to make sure her hair was intact.

The carriage stopped and Anora waited until heavy footsteps began to get closer until Ser Roderick's face peaked inside the carriage his face was full of disapproval hoping to catch Anora peeking out her window but instead saw her sitting in her seat. He began to scratch his chin and slowly opened the door. Anora tried not to look too excited as she accompanied by her maids exited the carriage. She spotted her father waiting for her; there was something different about him his eyes were shining with something as he saw Anora leaving the carriage like a proper lady and she knew what it was, it was pride.

Anora and her maids marched towards her father escorted by Ser Roderick and Cauthrien who was carrying Loghain's helmet and shield. Anora felt cold but she tried to ignore it, she looked at her father who gave her a small nod of approval. A man approached the Mac Tirs: he wore dark gray pants and a blue shirt with dark green embroidery. His hair was a mix between dark brown and grey as well as his beard he had a kind smile and a handsome face. Although he was much shorter than her father Anora noticed that the man had a very strong commanding presence, it even made her father stand up straight as the man approached.

"It's been a long time Loghain" said the man with a handsome smile. He walked towards Loghain and extended his hand, Anora watched das his father shook his hand with a small smile of his own.

"Indeed it has Bryce, Maric wishes to know when will you come to Denerim?"

"I'm afraid I won't be able to for some time Loghain, me and Eleanor are very busy renovating the city. I trust you saw the renovations that were done to the wall?"

"I have indeed. The walls look sturdy and strong. Although I must imagine that the cost of dying the walls blue must have been expensive" said Loghain.

"The outer walls are over two hundred years old" said a feminine voice "we renovated most of it with granite from Amaranthine and rocks from Jader, those rocks seem to have a natural blue color which I thought perfectly matched our banners perfectly."

Anora watched her father as he looked taken back by an approaching woman. He was quickly able to recover and bowed and gently kissed the ring on the woman's left hand.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Eleanor, you look beautiful as always."

"Thank you Loghain. How long has it been since we last saw each other?"

"The first day celebration in Denerim" replied Loghain.

"Ah yes, how could I forget… Bryland got drunk and began to hit on me and Maric puked on Bann Esmerelle's dress"

"Ha-Ha! Good times!" replied lord Cousland with a smile on his face. He then saw Anora and looked at Anora.

"Loghain and who's this lovely young lady hiding behind you?" asked Lord Cousland. Anora blushed and gasped realizing that she had been hiding behind her father like a scared child. She slowly moved to the side and looked at the Couslands. She remembered her curtsies and nervously bent her knees.

"Maker's breath Loghain! She must be a carbon copy of Celia!" exclaimed lady Cousland.

"Indeed my love. She looks just like her, which is good because Loghain no offense my good man but you're not exactly the King of beauty" said lord Cousland with a smile. Lady Cousland elbowed her husband in the shoulder and glared at him.

Loghain seemed undisturbed by the jest while Anora tried not to laugh. Her father must have noticed it because he placed his right hand on Anora's left shoulder and said "this is my daughter Anora."

Anora barely had time to react when she realized that everybody was looking at her she tried to speak but nothing came out of her mouth. As a very uncomfortable silence began to take hold, the cold just made things worse Anora began to start to shiver. But luckily lady Cousland must have noticed it. She placed her small hands in Anora's shoulders and regarded Anora with a smile.

Anora was sure that Eleanor Cousland was a living picture of what the ladies from the glory age must have looked like; she wore a dark green dress with silver embroidery, over her dress she wore a thick bearskin coat that seemed to fit her perfectly. Her hair was black as coal though some white hairs were hiding among her black ones. Her eyes were green and matched perfectly with her dress and her ear rings.

"Are you cold Anora?" asked lady Cousland and Anora slowly managed to snap out of her fear.

"Yes lady Cousland" answered Anora. The elder woman regarded her for a few seconds then she turned towards one of her servants and made a hand gesture. A minute later Anora spotted a young elf carrying a smaller wolf skin coat and she gently gave it to Anora. Anora felt awkward for a moment when she was uncertain whether she should nod Erlina or just put on the coat herself. She decide to just wear it, after she put it on she bowed in thanks.

"Thank you lady Cousland" the elder woman raised her eyebrow.

"No need to call me that Anora. Just call me Eleanor" Anora looked taken back and asked.

"Are you sure lady—I mean Eleanor?" the elder woman nodded in approval.

"Keep it as a gift from me" said Eleanor as she pointed at the coat. Anora's eyes grew as big as plates then she did another curtsy. "The weather in the north is tricky and spring is barely returning to Highever you will need the coat a few times, I suspect over the next few weeks" said Eleanor.

Anora looked even more shocked than before as she turned towards her father who looked at her and nodded and said: "you will be staying in Highever for three weeks while I travel to West Hill to take part of some festivities on my honor. Eleanor here has graciously agreed to tutor you on how the ways of the court" Anora felt torn she wanted to learn about Highever and to become a proper lady but the thoughts of her father being away… again made her want to burst into tears, but once again she reminded herself she needed to be strong so she asked with a sad tone.

"What kind of festivities?"

"The anniversary of the battle of River Dane is coming up so…They're building me a statue in my honor" said Loghain with pride but he noticed Anora's silence. Loghain sighed and kissed Anora in her forehead, which greatly surprised Anora since her father was a private man, never showing her affection in the company of others.

"You will be fine child besides I'm leaving you with Ser Roderick and your maids so you won't feel so alone" said her father.

As if on cue the old fish burped loudly and walked towards Anora.

"No need to worry child I will be here to make sure you're alright and besides I got an ache to spar with some of these scrawny bastards that call themselves soldiers!" said the old fish as he slapped his armored belly with both hands and began to laugh.

Anora felt a little better when her mind pictured Ser Roderick fighting. In Gwaren he would hold at least three sparing matches a day to keep his sword arms strong as well as his back. Anora began to wonder _how these northerners would hold up against the old fish of Gwaren?_ Lord Cousland smiled to himself as well, but then Eleanor got everybody's attention by clearing her throat.

"If you want to spar with some of my men Ser Roderick you are welcome to do so tomorrow, however I'm sure you all must be tired from your journey, I have arranged rooms for you Loghain and your staff my eldest son Fergus will show you to your rooms" said lord Cousland as he motioned to at a young man who had been standing at the helm of the servants, he looked exactly what a young Bryce must have looked like, he had dark brown hair and his father's blue eyes Anora also noted that he had inherited his father's good looks. Fergus Cousland stood up straight and bowed his head.

"It is a pleasure to see you again lord Loghain" said Fergus. Anora watched her father as he grew silent.

"Nonsense son I'm no lord. I am merely a freeholder who got lucky"

"You are the hero of River Dane" defended Fergus.

"So are your parents and I don't see you bowing to them, next time we see each other I hope you greet your parents the same" Fergus Cousland looked confused while Bryce and Eleanor looked at each other, Loghain spoke motioning to Anora.

"This is my daughter Anora she is about your age, I'm sure Cailan must have mentioned her."

"Y-yes he has! It is a pleasure milady" said Fergus with a bow; Anora answered him with a quick curtsy.

"That reminds me Loghain" said Eleanor. "I must apologize for my father and my youngest son for not being here. One is studying Nevarran old tomes in the library while the other is running around playing Calenhad with his friends" said Eleanor as she looked down and shook her head.

"There is no need Eleanor I've heard how your father loves his books and your son… well you are only eight once right?"

Anora watched both Couslands smile. A few minutes the Cousland escorted the Mac Tirs to their rooms, Anora would share her room with her father while the maids were sleeping in the room next door, Ser Roderick slept across the hallway and Cauthrien ended up sharing a rooms with Erlina.

Erlina came over to brush Anora's hair and after that she took a nap while her father had a meeting with lord Cousland, She slept for an hour and spent the rest trying to choose which of her dresses she should wear for dinner. After almost driving Erlina and the rest of her maids mad Anora picked up a purple Orlesian dress, next Erlina combed her hair into a ponytail, feeling ready Anora left her room and saw her father. Loghain had been waiting for her and told her that dinner was served and that they were waiting for her.

Anora entered the Great Cousland hold; in it she saw a massive stone table next to a huge fireplace. She had read about it in a book: the hall itself was hundreds of years old. It was built over the old Elstan hall by Sarim Cousland as a way to mark the beginning of the reign of his house. There were twenty chairs set up. Anora figured those chairs were meant for the vasals under the Couslands. _The chairs were still there, and they would gather here if the Couslands should ever go to war... _Anora thought to herself feeling a cold shiver down her spine.

Anora saw lord Cousland sitting in the lord seat while Eleanor sat to his right. Anora saw Eleanor wave at her and she sat next to her while her father sat across her next to Fergus Cousland.

"Welcome Anora! I hope you are hungry because we got a lot of food" said Eleanor with a smile. Anora smiled back and she settled in her seat, although the chair was big and uncomfortable she was excited about chatting with Eleanor and learning from her. Oddly enough Anora noticed a man to her left that she had never seen before.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot. Anora this is my father Rodrigo" Anora turned towards the older man; he was an older man around 60 years old, he had a long face and tanned skin, he had long gray hair braided to the side and his eyes were brown like Orlesian chocolate and a grey goatee. The man bowed and smiled.

"It is a pleasure little dove, my name is Rodrigo Ruy de Rialto, pleased to meet you" said the man. His accent resonated through the room it sounded Antivan but she couldn't be sure. She gasped as he gently took Anora's hand kissed it. Anora felt herself blush as she froze unsure what to say or do. She looked at her father who did not look amused.

"Papa…" were the only words Eleanor said as she glared at her father. The older gentleman just shrugged his shoulders mumbled smoothing in Antivan and drank from his goblet.

"I did not mean to scare you little dove, but it has been ages since I've seen a girl as beautiful as you in this strange land, I would bet on the fact that you will win the title of Queen of beauty in every tourney you attend milady" said the man with a small smile as his brown eyes shined by the candlelight.

"What do you mean by strange land Rodrigo?" said the voice of Loghain as he placed his elbow on the table and narrowed his eyes at the older man.

"Well first of all it smells like wet dog" said lord Rodrigo. Anora suspected that it was just to get a rise out of her father but then he countered "… but then again so does Antiva city, except it's more dead dog than wet dog, not like Rialto where I was born. Rialto my friend is the place to be for Satinalia. The girls lose all self-control because of the heat and wear incredibly thin silk dresses and the feasting goes on for days!" said lord Rodrigo as he started to laugh loudly then he sighed.

"Oh those were the days of my youth it is a pity that I will not see my beautiful Antiva ever again."

This caught the curiosity of both Mac Tirs and both asked "why can't you?" lord Rodrigo was quiet for a moment then he spoke.

"I'm an exile I fled Antiva when I became a mark for the crows"

"The Antivan Crows?" asked Anora she had read about them in one of her books, the stories were terrifying.

"Yes little dove I'm one of the few ever to escape their grasp" said lord Rodrigo with a proud smile. Anora felt sad for him, he must have noticed as he chuckled "it's not so bad when I fled I met the most beautiful woman I have ever seen a Fereldan and married her. By the time we found a new place to live Eleanor was born."

"Highever" said Eleanor.

"Yes we lived happily for years until my sweet daughter caught the eye of a certain lord's son" said lord Rodrigo as he glared at lord Cousland. Bryce Cousland grinned.

"Oh my dear father in law we've been through this a thousand times. I was rendered speechless when I met Eleanor granted I admit our courtship wasn't very traditional."

"Traditional? You kidnapped her! How can that be traditional?" answered lord Rodrigo his voice sharp and deadly.

"Well you did promise me to cut my family jewels off if I snuck into your home again… so I had no choice… truly. Besides I did the proper thing and married her and not only you gained a new incredibly handsome and charming son in law, but my family's library. So you really can't complain can't you?"

Anora watched as lord Rodrigo nodded and shrugged his shoulders and began to pour himself more wine as the door opened and out came Ser Roderick wearing a fine wool shirt with grey pants and black shoes. Anora was barely unable to contain her laughter as she watched the old fish stagger to the table. The grim look on his face told Anora that he missed his armor and preferred to be somewhere else. The Couslands however were smiling and welcoming.

The door opened once again and out came out a skinny older woman her plain peach color dress told Anora that she was some kind of servant. Eleanor stood up from her seat and motioned the woman forward.

The servant curtsied and motioned three children into the room.

"Sorry milady but I barely managed to find them in time and get them properly dressed for dinner" said the older woman as she motioned two boys and a girl to sit at the other side of the table. Eleanor pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes.

"Where have you all hiding?" asked Eleanor as her eyes narrowed.

"We were on an adventure lady Cousland!" answered the girl with smile. Her freckles shined with the candlelight. She had brown eyes and black hair and wore a simple dress.

"I see that the three runts managed to survive to fight another day, thank you nan for bringing them here" said lord Cousland with a smile the old maid curtsied and left "did you bring me any loot pup?" no sooner had he said that that one of the boys ran to the lords chair carrying something in his hand.

Bryce Cousland took the coin and began to inspect it then he handed back and said "you found a silver coin nice job pup! Now make sure to split it with Rory and Marianne."

"Yes dad" said the boy and lord Cousland played with his long dark brown hair.

Eleanor motioned towards the boy "this is my youngest son Aedan" the boy shyly turned towards Anora and her father and said "hi" Anora nodded and her father stood up from his seat.

"I'm told you want to be a knight is that correct?" asked Loghain.

The boy beamed and said "I want to the greatest knight in Ferelden" whereas Fergus was identical to Bryce, Aden looked more like his mother but his eyes were brown as his grandfathers.

"Perhaps you will be, one day boy perhaps you will" was all Loghain said and Anora smiled realizing that he in fact sensed some kind of potential on the boy.

The boy ran back to his seat where his companions awaited them with laughs.

"This is my husband's future squire" said Eleanor as he pointed at the redheaded boy sitting next to Aedan. Roland Gilmore son of Bann Gilmore and this is Nan's granddaughter Marianne" said Eleanor as she introduced the kids who waved at Anora and she awkwardly waved back.

"Well" said lord Cousland "since everybody knows everybody now" he called one of the servants and picked up his silverware.

"Who wants to eat?" said lord Cousland with a wolfish grin.

* * *

The Next morning Anora bid farewell to his father who left in the company of Cauthrien and two other knights. As a way to forget her sadness she walked the courtyard with Eleanor and Fergus until she saw two Highever soldiers in a heated argument by the archery range. Each claimed that they were best archer in Highever until both decided to have a contest. Fergus motioned to Anora to come with him to see it, a small crowd quickly gathered and the competition began.

The first soldier was a very tall man with a gaunt face he aimed the bow and shot, his arrow hit the hay next to the target which caused the other soldier to burst laughing at him. Out of anger the man threw his bow to the ground and complained that the distance was too far and no one could that target from this distance.

The time came for the other soldier to shoot. The man was a very tall with sharp features and the longest red beard she had ever seen. He took aim and shot the arrow, it hit the outside ring of the target. The man took off his helmet and screamed victory laughing at his rival while the small crowd applauded and cheered.

A swoosh like sound came out of nowhere and suddenly everyone was silent.

Anora and Fergus were shocked to see that there was an arrow right on the bull's-eye. She looked at both soldiers. Their faces looked like all the blood in their faces had been drained.

The soldiers looked angry as they turned to see who had shot the arrow, but suddenly they knelt and bowed their heads. Anora turned around and saw the Teyrina herself with bow in hand. She had been the one to hit that difficult shot from almost twice the distance than the soldiers. Bryce Cousland had been watching the whole thing from a window and laughed.

"You lads think that's good? You should have seen my wife back during the war. I watched her kill a chevalier on horseback from across the battlefield at the battle of white river" said lord Cousland with a proud look on his face.

Eleanor Cousland did not say anything she simply did a theatrical bow and left with bow in hand. Anora was amazed by Eleanor's skill not only she was a very strong politically but she was an expert archer too, Anora forgot Fergus and chased after her determined to learn as much as she could from her. When she first arrived she was nervous but now she was sure that Highever was where she belonged and Eleanor would teach her the path that would make her Queen one day.


End file.
